The Mummy 3: The Visit
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: Alexa comes across something evil in her and her friends' paradise. Will they be able to handle what they are about to discover?
1. Chapter 1

**Meela:** Alexa! Alexa! Alexa, Alexa, Alexa, Alexa!

She came running through the huge living room, dodging all the expensive furniture, blasted through the giant dining room, running and screaming down the hall, up the brick stairs, down another hall where each of our rooms were and threw open my oak door. Ardeth and Imhotep were close behind her.

**Alexa:** What! What's the matter!

**Meela:** Your . . . gasp . . sister . . gasp . . . .

**Alexa:** W-what . . what . . about her? Is she ok! What happened!

**Meela:** gasp . . . Rick . . . Evy . . pant . . . Jonathan . . . gasp . . and Alex . . . pant . . are coming over . . . . today . . . gasp 

**Alexa:** WHAT! But . . but, b-but . . the house is a wreck. looks across her room 

**Imhotep:** Well, if they just stay in your room and not let them see the rest of the house then it'll be ok.

**Meela:** Your room is so sparkly clean!

**Ardeth:** Alexa's right though. If there are coming over in a few hours, then maybe we should get the house ready.

**Imhotep:** I'll start with Alexa's room!

**Meela:** But . . it's not dirty . . .

**Imhotep:** Shhh! I know . . . .

**Ardeth:** Ok . . . first off, everyone cleans his or her rooms first . . . obviously. . Alexa doesn't have to clean hers . . . so . . she gets to go get fire wood. evil yet innocent grin 

**Alexa:** Alright . . . it's a deal . . . Imhotep, please, please _try_ to clean up your room this time. Do you remember what happened 3 months ago?

**Imhotep:** Ummm . . . no?

**Meela:** Remember when all those cockroaches came out of your bedroom for leaving that pizza in there for a week?

**Imhotep:** Heh-heh . . . oh yeah . . evil grin 

**Ardeth:** Meela, after your done with your room clean and dust the living room. Don't forget to wipe off the TV. Imhotep after your done under breath If you ever get done . . You need to clean the Dining room, including cleaning off the table.

**Imhotep:** lifts his hands and mocks Ardeth with it in small voice You need to clean the Dining room. . Whah. . Whah. . Whah . . . sees me watching him and put his hand down quickly Heh-heh . . . innocent grin 

**Ardeth:** Alexa . . . . . yeah . . . never mind.

I had given the same look I gave Rick about 3 years ago . . .

**Alexa:** So . . . what are you going to do? grin 

**Ardeth:** After I'm done with my room . . . I am going to clean the Kitchen . . .

**Alexa:** I'll vacuum the carpets . . . after I get fire wood . . . .

**Imhotep:** Don't forget to tell Sargent Kospocley that we expect visitors . . . I would hate for them to die a terrible death of being stabbed by little innocent Pygmies . . . . Heh-heh . . .

**Alexa:** Ah, yes thank you.

**Meela:** Ok, let's get to work. .


	2. Alexa's Birthday

I floated outside with a basket following behind me. I had enchanted the basket. I pointed to a dead log covered in mushrooms. The log shook the dirt and mushrooms off and flew into the basket. I pointed to a few more. I heard a stick break behind me. I flew up into the air about five feet and had a fireball in each hand ready to throw . . . then I just realized it was Sergeant Kospocley. He is the leader of the Pygmy Army. That is what he wanted us to call him. He calls me, Sorceress and he calls Meela, Mistress. However, he and his army only take commands from me. And, yes he is the same pygmy mummy from 3 years ago, that which I had to tell him not to kill my family.

**Sgt. Kospocley:** You have been looking for me, no?

**Alexa:** I have. I have come to inform you that we have **family** visiting today and I wish for you not to kill them . . .

**Sgt. Kospocley:** Oh, alright . . . I won't . . . but if you ever need . . .

**Alexa:** Yes . . I'll be sure to give you a call.

With that, he ran off into the wilderness. I pointed to some more wood, and as they went into the basket . . . something caught my eye. I saw a hole in the ground . . . but it was no normal hole. The hole was so big that the Scorpion King himself, could fit through it easily . . . And the air coming out of it was hot . . . as if the hole led down to hell. I was tempted to go in it . . but I really needed to take the basket back and clean the outside of the pyramid. I stepped closer to the hole . . . then I heard a deep, yet soft voice . .

**Voice:** Nefertiry . . . . . . . . . . Nefertiry . . . . . . . . . . come, Nefertiry . . . . . come to the under world . . . . . . . . come join me . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I turned and ran off towards the pyramid . . . or our house. The basket was following easily behind. I opened the door and walked in. I tried to act calm . . . although I wasn't. I must be a good actor . . . because no one noticed anything . . . except maybe Ardeth. I silently went to our giant fireplace and began putting the wood in it. I felt warm arms come around my waist.

**Ardeth:** Hey, are you alright?

**Alexa:** Fine! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine! Heh-heh . . . . (fake smile)

**Ardeth:** Something's bothering you . . . please tell me.

**Alexa:** I . . . I-I think I'm going c-crazy . . . .

**Ardeth:** Why is that?

**Alexa:** Because . . . . I think I had just found an entrance . . . to . . .to . . .

**Ardeth:** To what?

**Alexa:** (whispering) The underworld . . . .

**Ardeth:** (whispers back) Show me . . . .

**Alexa:** Ardeth . . . I-I really need to clean the house . . . .

I went to get the vacuum and began vacuuming the floor. After I was done vacuuming, I went outside and used my waterpower to spray the outside of my house. . Or pyramid off. At the very tip-top of our house we have a huge diamond . . . . Imhotep thinks of it as a Death sentence. He says supposedly it winks at people beckoning them to their deaths . . . . . ( Mwahahahahahahah! ) But I looked at it . . . and I'm looking at it right now . . and I'm not dead . . . yet anyway . . well, I've already died twice . . now I'm immortal . . . wow what a way to live. I rinsed of the diamond and dried it with my wind abilities. The sun reflection on it is so great that I had to turn away from it.

**Meela:** Hey! Alexa! You need to inspect the house before they get here!

**Alexa:** Alright!

I floated down the side of the pyramid, still pondering about the evil hole down to the underworld . . . was that really there or was I just being delusional? Meela opened the door for me and I walked in . .

**Everyone:** Surprise! Happy birthday Alexa!

**Alexa:** Oh my god!

Evy, Rick, Jonathan, and Alex were already there! The house . . oh my god the house looked beautifully clean. Jonathan and Alex ran over to me . .

**Alex:** Aunt Alexa!

He hugged me . . .

**Jonathan:** I see you got rid of your Medjai signs . .

**Alexa:** (smile) Jonathan, I told you 3 years ago . . . they were a disguise . . . only temporary.

**Jonathan:** Oh, well you look better without them anyway . . .

**Alexa:** I'm still a Medjai though . . (smile)

**Jonathan:** Really! Oh smashing! My dear sweet baby sister! It's great to see you again!

He picked me up and spun me around. As he set me down Evy and Rick came over.

**Evy:** Alexa, it's so great to see you again!

She hugged me . . then looked around the house . . .

**Evy:** And this place is absolutely beautiful!

**Rick:** Happy Birthday, Alexa .(smile)

He hugged me tight and popped my back while doing it . . .

**Rick:** Wow! That one was good!

**Jonathan:** So you 23 now huh? God, I'm getting old . . .

**Ardeth:** Hey! That's not nice . . . . We're about the same age . . . O'Connell. (smile)

**Rick:** Ardeth. How have you been?

**Ardeth:** Other than having to put up with her? (grin) Fine.

**Alexa:** Oh, be quiet! You know you love me. (grin)

**Ardeth:** I do. (grin)


	3. Imhotep and Meela are finally accepted

Meela and Imhotep had been in the room the whole time . . . unnoticed .. . . I didn't like soaking up all the attention . . .

**Alexa:** Heh-heh . . . of course you all remember Imhotep and Meela . . .

**Rick:** Yeah . . I remember . . . .

Rick walked over to Imhotep . . . I seriously thought Rick was going to punch Imhotep in the face. He didn't though, He stuck his hand out for a handshake . . .

**Rick:** Friends? Heh-heh ( innocent smile)

Imhotep thought about it . . .

**Imhotep:** Friends! Innocent smile in agreement 

**Jonathan:** Hey! Heh-heh! He does speak English!

Jonathan went over to Imhotep . . . and put his hand out as well. Imhotep shook his hand. I think he was actually enjoying the attention . . . the nice attention. Ardeth just stood there and looked at me. Ardeth and Imhotep don't exactly get along quite yet. They were alright with each other at first . . . the after the first year of living together . . . they got really annoyed with each other and began bring up the past . . .

( Flash Back )

Imhotep and Ardeth standing against opposite walls from each other. Meela and I were thinking of what designs we could use for the Dining room.

**Imhotep:** So . . . . really why did you do it?

**Ardeth:** Do what?

**Imhotep:** Lock me up in the sarcophagus for all eternity?

**Ardeth:** Because you killed the pharaoh!

**Imhotep:** Hey you would have done the same thing if an old smudge wanted _Alexa_ to be wedded with him . . .

**Ardeth:** Yeah. . Probably . . . but I also did it because people were blaming Alexa for what you did!

**Imhotep:** I did it because I had to! Put yourself in my shoes! What would you have done!

**Ardeth:** I would have ran away with Her!

Meela ran to Ardeth as I ran to Imhotep . . . .

**Alexa:** Don't you talk . .

**Meela:** to him like that . . .

**Alexa:** again, I'm . . .

**Meela:** sick of hearing . . .

**Alexa:** you two fight!

We both turned around and sat back down and tried thinking about the design . . .

( Back to normal )

Yeah, they do not talk very often now . . . Ardeth doesn't normally talk to anyone except me.

**Meela:** So how long are you planning to stay over?

**Evy:** Well, however long you can stand us being here I guess.

**Alexa:** Well, it's about 8:00p.m. Right now . . . I need to show you all something tomorrow.

I guess they either sensed my fear. . Or saw it in my eyes. Either way . . . they could tell it was important. I showed Rick and Evy their room, Jonathan, and Alex's room. By then, it was 9:30p.m. I told everybody where my room was if they needed anything, then I told them goodnight. My bedroom was the only bedroom with a carved window. There was a light breeze tonight; it was not too hot, and not too cold. Just the way I liked it. I could hear the waterfalls thundering in the distance. I could also hear the chattering sounds of the pygmy army having their annual worship for me on my birthday . . . such little weirdoes. I yawned as I closed and locked the window. I crawled into my Egyptian cotton bed and went to sleep.


	4. A nice swim

I got up early . . . which isn't anything new. I silently walked down the hall, down the stairs, down another hall and into the kitchen, from there I walked to the dining room and sat in one of our oak chairs. I don't know how long I had sat there, but I heard creaking upstairs, no one wakes up at 5: 30 in the morning like I do. I decided to go and investigate. I walked up the stairs and down the hallway, to Ardeth's room, which is where the sound was coming from. I knocked on the door and stepped back.

**Ardeth:** Hold on a minute!

I heard a few foot steps running back and forth. The door unlocked with a click and the door swung open. Ardeth had a white towel wrapped around himself and another on his shoulders. His long black wavy hair was very wet. He looked surprised to see me.

**Alexa:** Oh sorry ( blush) I just heard a noise.

I turned around and walked off very quickly.

**Ardeth:** Hey . . . wait! . . . . Alexa!

I continued to walk off. (Maybe I just need some fresh air . . . . no, I need a swim.) I went to my room and locked the door. I went to my bathroom and put on my bikini, but put a nice silk robe over it and tied it. My robe had a hood so I put the hood on and grabbed my little vase like thing with my own and specially made shampoo and conditioner mix. I opened my door and checked down the hallway to see if anyone was there and no one was, so I continued to walk down the hall through the dining room and then through the living room to the front door. I walked outside; the sun wasn't even up yet. I walked through the jungle and came to a giant and deep pool of water with a few small waterfalls rushing into it. The water is bright blue and crystal clear. I took off my cloak and put down my shampoo on a rock where I could reach it without having to get out. I stood at the edge of the rock and then dived in. The water was cool, yet at the same time it was warm. I was in there just swimming for at least an hour, when I finally decide to wash my hair. It took me about 10 minutes to thoroughly scrub all of my head and have all my hair covered in shampoo (my hair is very long and thick). I dipped my head in backwards and I scrubbed the soap out of my hair. I took one more dived underwater and then surfaced for air.


End file.
